the shrine maiden
by Scythe-chan
Summary: Deep in the forest, nearby the village of Teiko, one would be surprised to witness 7 abandoned shrines. Unless you were blessed by the gods, you were to be punished by the shrines' sole caretaker, Tetsuko, if you happened to pass by. However, Akashi Seijuuro did not believe in such beings, but was requested by the shrine maiden to stay for 3 weeks. Village!AU, God!AU, AkaFemKuro
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I think sooner or later I will be notorious for starting up too much stories when I haven't finished the others. orz**

**Oh, and would any of you who have read " the smile merchant " like a series? It was originally a two-shot, but I decided to leave it as a one-shot instead. **

**Summary: Deep in the forest, nearby the village of Teiko, one would view the 7 abandoned shrines. Unless you were blessed by the gods, you were to be punished by the shrines' sole caretaker, Tetsuko. However, Akashi Seijuuro did not believe in such beings, but was requested by the shrine maiden to stay with her for 3 weeks. Village!AU, God!AU, AkaFemKuro**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

_**Day 0**_

* * *

Among all the other villages in Japan, Teiko was a unique one with eccentric traditions and strange beliefs. The people of Teiko believed that oneself can achieve success if only they started being independent and refuse to not rely on others.

Which meant that they did not believe in gods.

As long as they got themselves, they believed they could do anything. If one could not achieve their goals, they were known and categorised into a group commonly recognised as the " Exiles " throughout the village.

Useless.

Good-for-nothing.

Scum.

Those were the usual adjectives thrown to the pitiful Exiles.

This belief had further birthed another belief which focus was on the dense forest, embracing the quieter regions of the Teiko village. The villagers buzzed about the paranormal that ensued in the forest.

There was a tradition where selected girls ranging from 13 to 20 year olds who were picked for their beauty. They were to take turns to dance in the monthly banquets that were often held outside the village chief's abode. The girls were thought to bless the village and nobody were to touch any of them, some were even taken away from their families to entertain the chief of the village.

Nobody complained, not even their families.

As long as they received gold on their hands, they did not mind if they had to sacrifice a mere girl. It's better than having to fork out more money to purchase their neccessities.

However, there was one of these girls who rebelled and ran away.

Not that the village chief paid any mind to it anyway, the girl was not exactly one of his favourites to begin with.

The mysterious girl was said to had entered the forest and never returned. The braver warriors marched into the forest and none came back, causing the villagers to assume that the forest was haunted.

Everything started to be more drastic and chaotic when a merchant sauntered into the forest and came back like nothing ever happened. What was more unusual was that he brought back gold, food and books that had valuable information. The merchant seemed dazed from what had happened in his stay, but he refused to divulge anything that had ensued during his journey.

Curious and their interest piqued, the greedy ones regarded that the forest was actually a fortune itself. Many rushed into the forest at once, but until now, nobody knew where their existences had gone to. The sarcastic ones smirked and mocked that they had willingly entered their own graves.

" Never go into the forest, " Akashi Seijuuro's father would say with a stern look. As the sole here of a prestigious business, he could not afford to risk his life. Despite all such warnings, Akashi stepped into the forest, his fear of his father diminishing and his confidence growing and growing.

He could hear the birds chirping and the wild animals staring warily at him as he briskly walked further into the forest. If he remembered clearly, the merchant had said, " ...centre of the forest, " before he drew his last breath. Akashi continued going forward, aware that he would reach his desired destination if he just moved straight.

The birds were more hasty and anxious noew.

Not that Akashi took it as a sign to retreat, of course.

The reason why Akashi wanted to travel there so strongly was because of a dream.

The dream consisted of 7 people and himself. The beings urged him to get to the forest as soon as possible. Instead of being punished, he will be welcomed. Though he did not comprehend what they had meant by their last sentence, he decided to follow the dream and do what it told him to carry out. The dream had informed him that he will be able to gain rewards, and that he will meet a girl if he went there.

Akashi was interested, as long as there were benefits. He wondered what kind of female would he meet if he went there.

Sure, as a close acquaintance of the village chief, he was introduced to female suitors too many to count. Though many a beauty, he refused to have anything to do with anyone of them. They seemed too soubrettish. He preferred women who had dignity.

Akashi could hear the bushes rustle, though they soon came to a standstill, as if relaxed by his appearance. He was soon welcomed with a large clearing, and he brings his scarf closer to his face, feeling a rather bit too cold. The _haori_ he worn over his _kimono_ did not exactly help at all.

Akashi was entranced by the large 7 shrines that were before him, seeming to exude a certain colour each. As he finished observing the grandeur, a lady came into view.

She was sweeping the stray leaves into a neat pile, and was like the shrine maidens he read about in his books. They were women who don a white _haori_ and a pair of red _hakama_, dedicated to serve the god of the shrine they work in.

_Wait._

_A god...?_

The man weighed his options and began to silently pull out a knife, the whole of Teiko were ordered to hunt down people who believed in gods as they were a threat to the independence of each villager in Teiko. Akashi sprinted to her and pounced for the kill, but as if responding to him, he could feel 7 individual forced repelling him all at once.

" No, you can't do that! " cried someone in dismay, apparently the force pulling him away from the shrine maiden.

" Tch, humans.., " remarked another force in disgust. Akashi could feel yet another being towering over him, while a womanly voice whined, " the barrier doesn't have to be so strong, you two! "

He could hear grunting from two different sources, and he assumed to be the ones creating a barrier that separates both him and the maiden apart. The barrier exuded a blue and red air, seeming to be rather dangerous and out of the normal.

Heck, Akashi cannot even see those beings, so everything that had happened seemed unreal. The voices disappeared and he decided to continue to watch the shrine maiden sweep the ground silently. He loose, powder-blue twintails hanging on her back danced with the wind, along with the long and white ribbons that were her hair accessories.

Akashi gazed as the shrine maiden slowly turned around with the broom on her hands. He was surprised to see her glowing gray eyes flicker into the exact blue of her hair.

The shrine maiden parted her lips and bowed down in respect.

" Good afternoon, my name is Tetsuko, and the gods have foreseen that you, Akashi Seijuuro, will accompany me for three weeks. Please take care of me. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for the follows and reviews! This story is going to be rather short in content ( I'm betting that there is at least 21 short chapters ), so hopefully you'll be able to stay with me throughout!**

**I'm also planning to continue " the smile merchant ", after I finish this, so won't you want to check the oneshot out?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. **

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

_**Day 0**_

* * *

" Have a seat, " Tetsuko gestured and bowed once more, leaving the room to bring him tea. Akashi scanned his surroundings as he settled down on his seat, wondering what the shrine maiden had got to do with him. He checked his watch and sighed impatiently, it was almost time for dinner, and he had no time to waste. Akashi had a proposal to write and travel to Rakuzan the very next day, after all.

On the shelves, he could observe a handmade basket made of wood. The contents of the basket were small, miniature hearts that seemed to be crafted out of genuine gold. There were also little glass bottles filled with weirdly-coloured liquids beside the basket which caused Akashi to feel disgusted at.

His heterochromatic eyes flickered to the altar on the wall opposite him. There was a statue of a god, exuding an air of playfulness and joy. Nearby the figure was a basketball and some magazines, the cover page showing a couple of handsome male models.

_What kind of god lives in this shrine? _Akashi thought as he gazed at Tetsuko, who entered and set down a tray which held a teapot and three cups.

" 3 cups? " He asked, wondering if the woman's mathematics was of poor standard.

" You'll see, " she replied, placing a filled cup in front of him.

" Don't you have a surname? " Akashi inquired, wanting the conversation to continue a little longer, sipping his tea in order not to scald his tongue.

Surprisingly, her blank visage started to darken, and she answered in a harsh tone, " it would be heartening if you called me Tetsuko instead, Akashi-kun. "

Akashi smirked and brought his cup to his lips again, waiting for the shrine maiden to speak her motive. Tetsuko began to compose herself, and waited patiently for Akashi to put the cup down so that she could start explaining.

" Why not you start by telling me your motive? "

" I want you to stay here for three weeks, so that I can give you the knowledge of gods and help to spread the belief back in the Teiko village, " she explained without a single hint of hesitation, holding up the teapot to pour a second cup for the stranger.

" Why should I do it? " Akashi asked, leaning against the table to get closer to Tetsuko, who gradually leaned away uncomfortably. " The gods have told me that they needed someone who is able to influence others, and thus they found you. "

_**" Yep, we chose you! " **_

Akashi's eyes widened and noticed Tetsuko sigh in annoyance. He watched as she lifted the teapot up again and poured the tea into the 3rd cup, placing it on the space left unoccupied on her right. Akashi silently witnessed the strange glow around the statue disappear and teleport beside her, the golden light shaping and transforming into a man's build. A beautiful bird fled in, flying around the aura, which soon dissipates away. The animal sat on the shoulder of an attractive man who settled himself comfortably beside Tetsuko.

" And you are? " Akashi asked, not particularly too curious.

" My name is Kise Ryouta, I am the God of Love! " He announced, grinning from ear to ear. _Ah, that explains the weird accessories I just saw, _Akashi thought once he understood. The emperor-like man scanned the god's clothing, which was a bright, lovely _sokutai _of the finest quality. Akashi did not think that it suit him well, and instead thought that something more modern and stylish would have fit him better.

Kise had a face that could have attracted the whole of the female population in Teiko, Akashi admitted. Striking golden eyes and long eyelashes, with a weird pierce on his left ear that clashes with his traditional clothing, it was no surprise that he could serve his duty well as the God of Love. It sounded cheesy and corny, but it did fit his personality.

" Well, you heard what Tetsuko-cchi said! It's just three weeks, and then with the power of the other gods and myself, we can turn back time just for you, but without your memories erased, of course! " Kise cheerily added, fiddling with the pierce on his left ear.

" That's the same thing as personality manipulation, but I will agree, on three conditions, " Akashi replied, unwavering. He found it too suspicious for time to be easily turned back, it was just simply too _illogical_. They did not seem to be willing to give up, either.

Akashi should be able to get some insurance, at the very least. He was not the type to not think things thoroughly.

" One, I would like a proper lodging of the highest quality for the 3 weeks I will be putting up here. "

" Mm, I guess we can ask her for assistance.., " Tetsuko replied, rubbing her chin as she went into a daze.

" Two, I want to eat food of the best quality during my stay. "

" Murasakibara-cchi can do it! " Kise responded. " Aah, that is if he doesn't steal your food. He has a tendency to do that. "

" Three, I want a never-ending wealth and power when I go back to Teiko. It is time that I take over that rascal of a village chief, " Akashi ended. Tetsuko nodded subtly so that the other two would not notice. She remembered the attitude of the village chief, and had wished one day for someone to put an end to him. Tetsuko shook her head to erase those memories, and snapped back to the conversation.

Kise was frowning slightly, but reverted to the smile.

" Yep, as long as our influence in the village is back, we don't mind sacrificing such things. "

" It's a deal, then, " Akashi answered smoothly.

" Well then, Tetsuko-cchi, shall we start day 1? " Kise turned his head towards the sole caretaker of the seven shrines. If anything, Kise respected her for spending her years to take care of the seven gods instead of using it to groom herself.

Gods can fall in love with humans, but he sighed, knowing that Tetsuko was not exactly interested in things like that. All she knew were gods, cooking and cleaning, other than that, she was old-fashioned and outdated.

It has been 4 years ever since her arrival.

Tetsuko nodded in agreement and the duo turned their attention to their guest, flashing a gentle smile at Akashi. Akashi's eyes widened as he took in what was ensuing. The sky darkened immediately, and the bird on Kise's finger chirped, flying away.

" Thank you, " the shrine maiden and the god spoke.

Her enigmatic, blue eyes adjusted into a golden yellow of the same shade as the god, glowing in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for all the reviews! It's like, every author's fuel to continue and write qwq**

**I made a cover for this fanfiction, and it'll change when every god appears. Right now, the cover focuses on Kise and Kuroko, the sunflowers signifying his presence. I think sunflowers perfectly represent what he does and his character itself, so that was why I drawn them. **

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that there's GoM x FemKuro here, my bad. However, it will end with AkaFemKuro, not to worry!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.**

**Please enjoy and leave a review!**

**P.S: If you look up the meaning of the sunflower, maybe you will understand what I meant!**

* * *

_**" your wish is granted with a glance at your unrequited. **__**"**_

* * *

_**Day 1**_

The moment Akashi Seijuuro woke up from his slumber, he found the deity meddling with his belongings, specifically his cellphone. Akashi continued to watch him intently as Kise Ryouta, the God of Love, examine the technology with immense satisfaction and concentration.

" So something so advanced like this actually exists? Man, as expected of humans.., " he could hear the god remark in a tone of admiration, who put the phone away and continued to search the bag, seemingly growing more excited at the unfamiliar objects before him.

" It would be best to get your hands off my valuables, Ryouta, " Akashi warned, getting off his futon and slowly folded it, placing it back into the shelves. Kise quietly complained at the human's rude address while he hurriedly kept the redhead's belongings away. Although Kise may have the upper hand as he was a god, he was afraid of what would ensue if he made the human snap.

The guest he was currently having in his shrine was a dangerous enigma, and it would not do to provoke him any further if they wanted him to comply to their request.

They needed him to help them control the village, after all.

" Why did her eyes change into your colour? "

Kise blinked, returning to the reality, " Huh? What did you ask? " Akashi took a large towel and some comfortable-looking clothing out of the closet, provided by the sole female goddess, and repeated his question again.

" Aah, about that.., " Kise scratched his head, his eyes staring at the clouds. " It's a kind of curse in her part, but a mere mark or seal in our view. "

" Elaborate, " Akashi commanded.

" Er, whenever Tetsuko-cchi comes and takes care of a shrine, her eyes will change into the colour of the god that occupies it, symbolising that she will be serving the deity for now. Oh, not that we get into a feud because of her, of course, " Kise laughed cheekily, but soon his visage turned into a serious one, " but for her, her eyes can suddenly go blind when triggered, since something like that is not normal for humans to go through. "

The lovely and pleasant blue sky suddenly darkened, the clouds painted an ominous grey. The raindrops hit the ground hastily, as if in a rush, and soon a thunderbolt strikes the earth.

" Oh my, Aomine-cchi got angry, I wonder why.., " the blond god commented worriedly and turned his head to face the rehead, " you should hurry and wash up, Tetsuko-cchi doesn't like food running cold. "

Akashi nodded in acknowledgment, and was about to leave the room when Kise spoke up again.

" Hey, Akashi-cchi, " Kise called, comfortable with the guest.

" What is it? "

" Mind if I play with that technological thing? "

" It's called a phone, and no, you're banned. "

* * *

" I gratefully partake~, " Kise cheerfully states, putting his hands together while trying to stop drooling at the dishes before him. It was always a good day whenever Tetsuko decided to cook, as it promised the consumer to feel full and satisfied in the end. Tetsuko smiled softly as she observed the duo chewing on her cooking, appreciating their compliments.

Akashi thought he had previously noticed a tall and broad purple-haired male holding onto a skewer and a vegetable knife, but soon resolved to drop the matter. At the corner of his crimson eye, he watched her golden orbs widen.

Those orbs reacted to the thunder that the trio heard, and soon he turned to witness an unfortunate tree fell by the rebellious thunderbolt that refused to leave the Earth alone. Kise frowned at the storm, muttering a few complaints about a certain someone's incessant moodswings.

In the horizon, yet another tree was struck down in response.

" Kise-kun! " Tetsuko's head spun to stare at the childish deity disapprovingly, just like a mother reprimanding her child. " Sorry, " Kise apologised, easily subdued by the shrine maiden's scolding, though he pouted as a form of indignance. From the huge collection of _wagasa _in the rack, she hurriedly picked one of a dark shade of blue, putting on a pair of _zori_ before she exited the shrine, with the _wagasa_ as her shield from the rain.

As Akashi sunk his teeth on a small piece of sausage, the god seated in front of him brought his bowl to his lips, sipping the soup in an elegant manner before spilling a random piece of information to the human. " Gods were born stemming from their own wishes. "

" I do not comprehend your statement, Ryouta. Explain, " Akashi answered, his chopsticks clutching onto a fishball, which he promptly put it into his mouth and chewed, savouring the taste. _Nothing like the cuisine we have daily, but this is edible enough, _he thought.

" Well then, let me talk about my life! " Kise replied enthusiastically, waving the soup bowl with quick gestures, causing the soup to stain his clothing.

" I have no inte-, " Akashi began, not a person who liked to hear details that bored him. He would rather cut straight to the point and get it over with, but the blond did not seem to have it. " No, no, listen to me! " Kise urged, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Akashi may have to make a request to Tetsuko to throw him into a well.

" I-, " Kise clutched his chest dramatically, " was a human once! "

" And? " Akashi indifferently asked, staring at the sky that was quickly brightening up, the sun peeking out from the previously dark and ominous-looking clouds. He could recognise a small silhouette that resembled Tetsuko, exiting a shrine that gave off a blue air and was making her way back to Kise's sanctuary again.

" The other gods have their own backgrounds. As a human, I came from this super cool city named Kaijo! Oh, oh, and I also worked as a famous model during my time, " Kise happily chattered on, appearing to be fond of his hometown.

_True enough, _Akashi thought. Kaijo was one of the most marvelous cities he had ever set foot upon. It was a place people would bring up if they were asked where they would go for entertainment and fashion. However, the darker side of Kaijo revealed a number of brothels due to the massive population of females, all cleverly manned by a man named Moriyama Yoshitaka, known to be a flirt around the area.

Unfortunately, the brothels were in danger of police raids, led by ironically Moriyama's closest friend, Kasamatsu Yukio, who held a high rank in the police forces. It was because of him that Kaijo prospered without any discrepancies and was in eternal peace. There were however, times when the brave Kasamatsu would tremble and talk about moving to another city, as he was unable to speak to any girl without hesitating.

Kaijo had an overwhelming female population, of course! It was a definite that Kasamatsu was reduced to a shy dork.

" Your wish? " Akashi inquired before he pressed his hands together, giving his thanks for the meal. He got tired listening to the god gush about Kaijo, when his interests were actually Teiko and Rakuzan. " To be able to love and help others, " he declared, cleaning up the mess he made on the table.

Kise remembered being assaulted by the shrine maiden for being too untidy, and he did not exactly like such a beloved one like Tetsuko to snap often. Smiles were always better on her face.

" I don't see how it relates to your life, but, how did you die? " Akashi asked, a puzzled look on his face. Kise's eyes widened before they were concealed by his long bangs, pursuing his lips. Akashi watched as the god grew more depressed second by second, picked up his plates and silently pushed the _shoji_ to be able to exit the room.

Coincidentally, Tetsuko was blocking his path, actually wanting to accompany the two to have breakfast together. She easily picked up Kise's emotions and sighed when Kise put down the used dishes, allowing the god to receive a hug for some comfort, the god nuzzling his head on her neck.

It kind of made Akashi think Kise was actually Tetsuko's pet dog.

Golden retriever? Maybe, a chihuahua?

He struggled to erase the rude thoughts after Tetsuko quickly gave the god a few words of encouragement, and entered the room, settling herself on the seat that Kise previously occupied.

" Are you not going to eat? " asked Akashi curiously, suddenly aware that he did not interact with the maiden much.

" It's fine, I'll do it later, " she answered smoothly. The two stayed silent a while, before she spoke up once more. " Kise died from being run over by his girlfriend's suitors. "

" Ah, I see, " Akashi replied, sensing it to be a subject too taboo to be brought up again. " Is that why he's so attached to you? "

Tetsuko shrugged in response, dense when it came to such particular matters. " But.., " she breathed, " I feel really happy. "

" Happy? " Akashi inquired, wishing to go further. She nodded eagerly, expressing her excitement and joy.

Tetsuko's corners of her plump lips turned upwards, and that was when Akashi witnessed the first genuine smile the shrine maiden had ever exposed. " Now that you came by, Kise is actually being really happy since it's the first time he ever befriended a human. Thank you, really. "

" So, basically, you're thanking me because I'm going to shoulder half of the burden? " Akashi bluntly responded, unamused at her small speech.

" Yes, " she tilted her head to the right, clarifying his doubts. Akashi gazed at the female for a while, surprised at her answer, before he finally broke into a small, husky laugh and smirked.

" Interesting, indeed, you're very interesting. "

* * *

_wagasa - _equivalent to umbrella

_zori - _Japanese slippers

_shoji - _doors that are made out of wood and paper


End file.
